Her Secret
by ThatCreativeGinger
Summary: Okay. Who knew that one word could change Patricia's life forever? After running away a whole new adventure will open up for her. What should she do? Should she tell anyone? What would they say? All she knows that this is going to be a hard life with this secret. -Hopefully will include Peddieness!-
1. Chapter 1

**TO HELP UNDERSTAND THE STORY: Let's just pretend that at the season 3 finale there was the eclipse :) It was just easier for me to write it then... yeah**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House Of Anubis.**

"Look, I understand how it works and I get it. If you want to be with KT instead of me then, that's absolutely fine."

"Okay"

Okay? He just said okay? Patricia new there was a possible outcome of Eddie saying that, but she sure didn't expect it. She could feel tears pricking at her eyes. Was she crying? No. No, Patricia Williamson does not cry over boys. Or that's what she told herself. She saw Eddie open his mouth to say more, but she had had enough. She was already heartbroken, and she didn't need him to make it worse. Patricia turned around and started to run away as his voice calling her.

She kept sprinting and sprinting to the woods. She paused by the clearing, but thought it would be too easy to find her here. She took off again, and let her feet take her wherever. She was further into the woods than she has ever been. She was nearing a river source when she slowed down to catch her breath. She steadily climbed across the rocks still trying to escape.

She came across a pond **(A/N: Like the one in H2O - above ground on Mako, not the moon pool) **where the light twinkled delicately across the water. Patricia felt enchanted by the sight and the sound of the trickling water. She was inching towards the water, feeling the need to touch it. She imagined it being warm and supportive, just what she needed right now. Her ankle got caught in between two boulders and she lost her balance, plunging her head first into the pond.

Patricia rose to the surface gasping for air. The pond was much deeper than she had expected. She violently kicked her legs against the current to stay afloat, when she looked up to see the moon eclipse the sun. She shielded her eyes when she heard something telling her to stop kicking her legs. Thinking it was someone to come help her out she did as the voice said, slowly sinking to the bottom of the pond. Everything went dark then there was suddenly a a bright flash of white in her eyes. She felt pressure of the water push against her from every direction.

**So that is the first chapter guys! My first ****_ever _****chapter really, as this is my first fic! :) I would really appreciate it if you review, criticism is accepted but please don't be too harsh, as I said this is my first time :)  
I'm not quite sure when I will be updating this, but hopefully it will be regular. How ever school is right around the corner and I can already tell this is going to be a tough year for me, so I'm not making any promises yet :)**

**And Yeah, sorry this was short, next one will be longer, but if I carried on this chapter would be SUPERRRRR long. So don't worry I will make it up! :)**

**Thanks Guys! -ThatCreativeGinger xox**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys; gonna make this quick as possible, but I just want to say a huge thanks to the reviews! I am so overwhelmed from your support, especially on my first fanfic! :)  
So, here is the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own House of Anubis**

* * *

Patricia awoke to find herself delicately placed on one of the boulders she was previously jumping across. Her mind raced, questioning herself what happened. She sat up from where she lay, scanning her surroundings. She looked herself up and down, her soaking clothes was sticking to her body. Then she had remembered what happened. _'Did someone come and save me?' _she wondered. _'If they did then why did they just leave me here and not take me back?' _So many thoughts bewildered her, such as the time and the date. It was obviously the next day, the bright rays of the sun gave her that clue. As for the day, she had absolutely no idea. It was typical of Patricia to leave her phone in her room the one time she needed it. She gathered herself up onto her feet and as soon as she put some weight on her ankle she yelped in pain.

"Great, not only do I not know the time, date or where I am, but I've twisted my ankle. Just my luck," Patricia complained to herself. She limped her way back through the woods, thankfully remembering which way she came from.

After a few minutes of slowly making her way back she stood outside the doors to Anubis house. She placed her hand on the door knob when she froze. All of the memories came flooding back to her. The reason why she took off in the first place. She wanted to take off again, but she knew she had to return at some point. She shook the thoughts off her head as she twisted the door knob.

She peeked her head in and slowly walked inside, hoping Victor wouldn't be waiting to scold her. Instead she found Eddie pacing up and down in the hallway, gripping his phone tightly in his right hand. He was taping the top of his phone lightly on his lips, obviously deep in thought. She closed the door quietly, but the clicking noise of the door was still audible. Eddie's eyes shot up at her as she looked down at her feet and carried on walking. Eddie ran towards her grasping her arms, stopping her from moving.

"Patricia! Thank God you're okay! I thought something happened to you! I thought you were dead!" Eddie spilled frantically, obviously terrified that his girlfriend went missing to which she rolled her eyes and kept silent. "What happened? Where were you? Are you hurt? And why didn't you answer your phone?" Eddie bombarded her with a numerous amount of questions until she cut him off annoyed about the sudden interrogation.

"I'm fine." she spat.

"I don't think so! You're soaking wet! And you're limping!" he protested. He was about to pull her into a hug, glad she was okay, when she put her hand on his chest and stopped him from doing such.

"I said I'm fine."

"But Patricia-"

"Patricia!" Eddie was cut off yet again, but this time by a girlish scream. Patricia slightly shut her eyes thinking _'oh god, another person who thought I was missing and is going to make a big fuss'. _Patricia opened her eyes and turned on her heels to find the owner of the voice.

* * *

**So guys, who do you think it is?  
Joy, KT, Willow, Mara?**

**I don't know why, but it always takes me forever to start a story going? :L But I promise you some adventure will be coming up! I've got a plot type of thing, or a schedule if you will? Feel free to send any types of prompts if you want, whenever you like! :)  
Do any of you guys know what's happened to Patricia yet? :)**

**Also, just a little babble about me; I was just playing on the Sims 2, and I had created Patricia and Eddie on there in two different lots, and it said 'Eddie has brought home a friend', and turns out it was Patricia, it was obviously meant to be! :')  
And I also went to the optitians the other day, turns out I'm long sighted in one eye, and short sighted in the other, weird huh? ;) Still no glasses though - I'm the only one in my family without glasses!**

**So yeah, thanks for the reviews, follows and such! Have a great day guys! :) -ThatCreativeGinger xox**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:**_** I do not own House of Anubis :( **

* * *

"Patricia!" Eddie was cut off yet again, but this time from a girlish scream. Patricia tightly shut her eyes thinking 'oh god, another person who thought I was missing and is going to make a big fuss'. She opened her eyes and turned around on her heels to find the owner of the voice. Her eyes widened in disbelief to find the one and only, Amber Millington.

"Amber!" Patricia cheered as Amber pulled her into a hug.

"Aaaaand you're wet. Why are you wet?" Amber questioned her. "Never mind You must be freezing! Come on let's go get you changed," Amber ordered pulling her friend up the stairs by her wrist. Patricia followed to get out of Eddie's presence. She didn't exactly want to talk to him right now. She got changed into a fresh pair of dark blue jeans which faded to black towards the ankle and a grey jumper **(A/N: I think in America you call it a sweatshirt?) **with the batman logo in black. She took her boots off and threw them to the floor in exhaustion. Thank goodness her badest shoes didn't get ruined.

"Alright, so what's up with you?" Amber questioned as soon as Patricia had flopped on her bed.

"What do you mean?" Patricia asked. She hoped her friend only wanted to catch up, but she was wrong.

"Oh come on Patricia, we've known each other since we were eleven. I know something's wrong," Amber stated. Boy, was she good. Patricia looked up at her blonde friend who was waiting for an answer, with one eyebrow raised.

Patricia was about to explain what had happened when Eddie burst through the door.

"Can I not have one minute of peace in this place?" Patricia scoffed. As Eddie was about to reply he was cut off by Amber again.

"Eddie get out."

"But-"

"Get out! I'm not having you ruin Peddie, now go. Patricia get up we're going to our secret place, and Eddie you go to your room and think about what you've done. And don't even think about following us! I won't let you wreck this relationship." Amber scolded him, pointing her finger towards him threateningly.

"Yes mom," Eddie sulked to Amber and walked out of Patricia's bedroom.

"Right come on, get your flip flops we're going to our special place," Amber cheered switching her nude ballet-flats with her white flip flops with pink hearts.

"But Amber, we haven't been there in ages."

"So?" The blonde grabbed her friend;s arm dragging her out of the room smiling from ear to ear. Patricia smirked grabbing her flip flops as she was dragged out of the room.

The two had arrived at their secret hang out. Amber was blabbing on about how Alfie had moved on and how she thought he was madly in love with her and would wait for her. Patricia didn't pay any attention to most of what she was saying but she had tuned in at Amber's last sentence, unfortunately for her.

"But enough of my love life, what's with you and Eddie?"

"Jeeze, how do you know something's wrong? Did you turn psychic when you left or something?" Patricia asked with sarcasm and attitude dripping off each syllable.

"I'm the relationship guru, remember? Besides it's not like you two were being subtle back there..." Amber trailed off.

"Well," Patricia paused as she took in the sights surrounding her and sighed. She may as well just admit to it. "We broke up."

"WHAT?!" Amber bust out. "This can't be happening; Peddie was meant to last forever but now it's just broken and falling apart like crumbs on a low fat glucose free biscuit! Wh-Wh-Wh... How?"

"He'd rather be with KT than me... but you know, I don't really blame him... I mean, I'm just some Goth chick who everyone is afraid off, and KT's funny, and beautiful, and perfect. I'm not surprised though. When me and Eddie met we hated each other, but when he and KT met he said she was "the girl of his dreams". I was expecting it really..." Patricia said drifting off, holding the tears back. This is why she never wanted to trust boys, or get involved with them. They're all just players.

"I swear to shoes, if KT hadn't gone home I'd-"

"Wait," Patricia interrupted Amber's rage "What do you mean KT's gone home?"

"She got a plane back t America last night, she said now that the whole thing is over she can go back and be with her friends and family. That's why I got accepted back into the house. Willow's gone too, she said she didn't want to cause any "bad vibes" between us" Amber stated as they sat down at the end of the dock. " So it;s just like the original Anubis house, but instead of Mick we have a cumbag named Eddie"

Patricia giggled slightly as she dipped her toes into the cool water. "You know what Amber, as much as I hate to admit it, I've missed you," Patricia was beaming at her once best friend.

Suddenly her toes started tingling and as she and Amber looked into the water, millions of bubbles floated up from her legs and all that was left after they had disappeared was a long tail. Both of the girls eyes widened in disbelief as Patricia gently moved what was once her legs so that the sea foam green coloured tail was shimmering in the sun light. Patricia gently lifted her head and looked at Amber to find her staring right into her eyes. Horror filled their faces.

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHH!"_

* * *

**_Wazzup guys! Please, I'm begging you don't kill me..._**

**_The reason I haven't posted in a while is because I'm a vampire... Nahh, I kid! I've just been really busy lately as I've had a birthday almost everyday this month ( A friend or family's birthday... not mine :S :L ) and my mumma's ill :( And I went on a school trip over the weekend I had so much fun! :D_**

**_So yeah, I sowwi :(_**

**_A lot of you guys thought that the person to scream Patricia's name was Joy, but it was Amber! :D I love her character, she's just so great I couldn't leave her out.. and I'm terrible at writing for KT so she definitely won't be in the story (Sorry KT lovers!) and I don't think Willow will be in it either as I can't write her, and I ship Amfie over Walfie... :L_**

**_Feel free to give suggestions though and I can try to include them in the story! But OMG PATRICIA'S A MERMAID! Aaand you saw that coming... :L_**

**_Oh and Happy Halloween guys?! What are you guys doing tonight? Nothing, Trick-or-Treating, or partying? :) I'm doing T.O.T & Partying :) I'm dressed up as Kim Possible since I needed a last minute costume and my friends say I look like her :P  
( I will be severely disappointed if you guys don't know who she is :( ) Are you guys dressing up? Or do you just not celebrate it at all? My friend has a very strict Christian view and she doesn't believe we should do anything for Halloween, so she just stays at home..._**

**_Right, imma stop babbling and go get ready, have nice night guys and go easy on the sweets! :P_**

**_ -ThatCreativeGinger xox _**


End file.
